This invention relates to a multilayer packaging film having good barrier characteristics, good printability and the ability to receive a firmly bonded metal layer thereon.
Certain polymeric films e.g., polypropylene, employed for the packaging of foods, inherently permit the transmission of oxygen and water vapor from outside of the film to inside of a package made up of the film. Oxygen and water vapor permits rapid deterioration of foods packaged in containers made from such a film. Metal deposits on such films are desired because of the improvement in appearance and in providing yet another layer which militates against the invasion of oxygen and water vapor.
Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to present a film which has excellent printability, can have a metal layer firmly bonded thereto and which has significantly decreased oxygen and water vapor transmission rates.